Hopelessly in love with my best friend
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: Tsuna fell in love with one of his best friend but that friend likes someone else,Gokudera on the other hand encourages her to confess.Will she confess? one shot. one sided 8027 and 5927


**I DO NOT own KHR or the only thing I own is the plot**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera was best friends, they did everything together, they even fought together. Despite the fact Tsuna was a teenage girl, she was slightly boyish, she felt more comfortable with her guy friends than her girl friends, with them only she felt the comfort of not worrying of what others think of her. The last thing she needed was to lose one of her friends, that's why she was so shocked to realize that she has fallen in love to one of her friends, specially to the happy go lucky baseball player who likes the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko.

* * *

_**Earlier that day~**_

Gokudera was sick and wasn't able to go to school hence left Tsuna and Yamamoto to go together to school. It was silent, the two of them was musing about things until Yamamoto put his hand around Tsuna and ruffled her hair, on the other hand she just looked at Yamamoto before saying "_what?"._Yamamoto grinned at her which made her blush a little "_Nothing. Why are you so quiet?" _Yamamoto asked.

_**"**__Just thinking about things" _repliedTsuna.

_**"**__Like what?"_

_"Never mind"_

_"Hahaha if you say so" _grinned the baseball player.

As they slowly reach the school, Tsuna couldn't help but to think of a reason why she blushed they've always been like that but why, why did she blushed? _'Was it because of what Haru told her the other day?' _Tsuna thought to herself.

_**Flashback within a Flashback(lol)~**_

_**"**__Tsuna-san what's going on between you and Yamamoto-San?" _exclaimed Haru.

_**"**__Huh? What are you talking about Haru?" _

_**"**__Because you're so close" _

_**"**__We've always been close and with Gokudera too."_

_"Yeah, but Yamamoto-San and you are closer I always see you with him and sometimes his arms are around you" _

_"Haha we've always been like that there's nothing wrong with that"_

_"Could Tsuna-san like Yamamoto-san?" _Haru exclaimed.

_"There's no way, we're just friends, Haru" _Tsuna said.

_"But Tsuna-san, it all starts with friendship and friendship can turn into lovers" _teased Haru.

_"Hahaha, there's no way Haru besides Yamamoto-San has already someone he likes" _

_"Is that so? Oh..." _Haru sighed in defeat.

_**Flashback end~**_

* * *

_'No there's just no way it could happen right?' _Tsuna thought to herself.

As she and Yamamoto walked passed through the hall. Yamamoto snapped her out of her trance by pulling her by the wrist and saying_ "where are you going Tsuna? This is our classroom_" Tsuna who was just came back to her senses blushed of embarrassment seeing she already passed her classroom, she just smiled at Yamamoto and went in the classroom.

Tsuna was bored to death during her math class, she then decided to ponder about things. She thought about the times she was with him and all of those memories has been full of laughters well except for those where they fought the varia and the Millefiore, she realized how close they were and how lucky she was to be his friend. Tsuna realized of what she was thinking she then change the subject on screamed in her mind.

_'This can't be, you shouldn't fall for Yamamoto, Tsuna get yourself together' _She thought to herself.

Tsuna who was very absorbed in her thoughts didn't realize that it was lunch time already until Yamamoto wave a hand in front of her.

**"**_Tsuna? Tsuna?" _said Yamamoto.

_**"**__Ah! Yamamoto, sorry didn't notice you"_

**"**_It's ok Tsuna...uhm could you go ahead to the rooftop, I'll follow I promised,I just need to do some things"_

**"**_Oh, ok" _Tsuna nodded.

Tsunagrabbed her bento and went out of the door heading to the rooftop. When she reached the rooftop she immediately went to their usual spot and sat down, when she sat down on cue the door opened and Tsuna saw his supposedly staying at home friend, Gokudera.

**"**_Eh? Gokudera I thought you were sick?"_

**"**_I'm fine now Juudaime decided to go to the afternoon class since I find it boring at my apartment"_Gokudera said as he sat across Tsuna while opening his bento.

**"**_I'm__glad you're fine now...Gokudera..." _

Gokuderatiltedhis head to face the brunette with a confused look, while Tsuna on the other hand told her what she was feeling about Yamamoto. After she finished Gokudera yelled in shock "_What you've fallen in love to that man! Are you serious Juudaime?"_The door of the rooftop creaked and revealed Yamamoto, Yamamoto on the other hand greeted them.

"_Yo_,_Tsuna...Gokudera?"_

_"You! Baseball Idiot! Wha-" _Gokudera stopped when Tsuna patted him on the shoulder and shook her head, while Yamamoto sat beside her.

_"So who is this man you're talking about?" _asked Yamamoto.

_"Oh no, no one" _answered Tsuna nervously.

_"Come on, I heard you, who is it at least give me a clue" _

_"oh,ok" _Tsunasighed in defeat_._

_"He's tall, slightly tanned...uhm likes sports, handsome and he's kind" _Tsunasaid.

_"Oh what spor?t, maybe I know him" _

_"Baseball!, idiot!" _Gokudera said unintentionally while Tsuna tried to look calm though she was very nervous.

_"Oh...hmm was it Yano-senpai?" _Yamamoto asked while Tsuna shook her head.

_"..I know...is it Takahashi-senpai?" _Yamamoto asked but still shook her head.

_"Oh...is it me?" _Yamamoto asked teasingly, at that moment Tsuna felt her heart skip a beat he would like to say yes and confess but she was worried of their friendship, so she made a decision that she'll keep it from him hence she shook her head saying no.

_"hahaha anyway I have to tell you something guys...I will ask Sasagawa on a date later, she agreed to talk to me after school, so can you go ahead without me" _said Yamamoto gleefully, Gokudera looked at his boss worriedly while Tsuna quickly covered up the shock from her face with a warm smile, despite that smile Gokudera can see the hurt in her eyes.

_"YOU! BASEBALL IDIOT!" _said Gokudera clenching his fist ready to punch the rain guardian luckily for Yamamoto, Tsuna was able to calm Gokudera down.

"_Why Gokudera? Did I say something wrong?" _asked the very confused Yamamoto.

"_A_-_anyway good luck Yamamoto, I hope she says yes, I'm so happy for you" _Tsuna said accompanied by a warm smile dropping the matter between the two.

* * *

Tsuna was quiet while walking home with Gokudera they were silent, they stopped at the park for a moment and sat on the bench, when suddenly Tsuna pulled Gokudera's uniform and cried on his chest, Gokudera was shocked of the sudden movement of her tenth, he then hugged her and let her cry on his chest while caressing her long beautiful hair.

"_W-why *sobs*him, Gokudera?" _asked Tsuna still on Gokudera's shoulder.

"_Juudaime...If you need someone, I can always lend you a shoulder to cry on but for now all I can do for you is to advice you, I think you should try confessing it might change things" _Gokudera said in a calm manner with a caring voice while still caressing Tsuna's long hair.

"_I'm scared Gokudera, I'm scared for our friendship"_

"_Juudaime, you should take the risk, if you passed then you can be happy and if it didn't work out just remember everything happens for a reason...no scratch that,everything happens for a GOOD reason and I'm always here for you Juudaime, whatever decision you make I'll support you"_

Tsuna stopped crying but she was still burying her face on his shoulder while Gokudera continued to provide comfort by hugging her. After a few minutes of silence, Tsuna finally let go of Gokudera and faced him with a teary eye and warm smile.

"_Gokudera, thanks for always being there for me...and I have decided that I'll just keep quiet about my feelings and slowly move on. I'm contented just being by his side supporting him and seeing him happy is enough for me." _Tsuna said while Gokudera nodded in agreement.

Gokudera walked Tsuna home, when he was sure she's safe, he left. On his way to his apartment he thought to himself. _"If you could only see. But I'll be happy for you, I'm already contented being by your side protecting you and cheering you up, If you could only see how much I love you...Tsuna"._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
